


Sure fire way to heat up

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, almost oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett offers to tutor Mason in calculus. They don’t get a lot of studying done due to a sudden down pour on the way to Brett’s house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure fire way to heat up

It’s impressive just how wet Mason is from running from his car to the porch, he’s drenched.

He’s white shirt, see through, biting back shivers, wet.

And Brett is having trouble looking away from him.

Mason is standing beside him looking out at the downpour. You can barely see the houses across the street, it's a thing to behold he’s sure but Mason’s frame is equally impressive. His shirt is see through and clinging to him and he had never thought all that much about Mason’s body in terms that weren’t, delicate or adorable or slight but now he can see how wrong he’s been.

He’s like a coiled spring, there’s power in his slight frame, he’s trim from whatever sports he plays. Swimming probably, he’s smelt chlorine on him before.

Mason’s all tight lean muscles and hidden power and he wants to run his hands across him in a way that is far too primal and animalistic. Brett tries to remind himself that he and Mason are just friends, that he should absolutely not be staring at him as if it would just melt the rest of his clothes away and they could fuck on his front porch.

He bites his lip and tries to pull his attention back up to Mason’s face. He can barely hear him over the slamming of the rain but he’s saying something. It would just be a lot easier for him if he wasn’t so hot.

Yeah.

Hot.

Brett’s calling it as it is. He thinks Mason is hot. He used to think Mason was adorable, attractive sure but in a more gentle kind of way, in a bring home to mother kind of way not a spend some quality time in the back seat of his car kind of way.

“Brett-”

At the sound of his name in Mason’s mouth he finally manages to look up at his face. Mason is just looking at him, eyebrow raised.

“Eyes up here mister.” He tells him with a suppressed smile.

It’s not that he thought he was being sneaky about it or anything, he just didn’t think he’d be staring so hard that he’d get caught.

Mason for good measure wraps his arms around his chest, he’s shivering, Brett can feel his lack of body heat like a whole in the world beside him.

“Do you have anything I could change into? I’m freezing.”

“Yeah. No problem.” He puts his hand on Mason’s arm, over the thin wet material and rubs. He takes him inside, upstairs, past Lori’s open door. He puts his hand on Mason’s back and steers him quickly away from Lori whose suddenly way more interested in the new smells and new person than her math homework.

He pushes Mason carefully into his room and shuts the door on Lori’s face.

“I’m going to tell Satomi you have a  _boy_  in your room!” Lori yells singsong.

He knocks his head back against the door and watches as Mason stands by his bed his hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

“She already knows I was bringing someone over. Mind your own damn business or I’m going to tell Satomi about what  _actually_  happened to that vase in the hall.”

“You wouldn’t.”

No he probably wouldn’t but if it got her to leave him alone then it was a good enough threat.

He listens to her call him names and then storm away back the way she came.

“She’s nice. I like her.” Mason smiles dropping his book bag to the floor and sitting down on his bed.

“Who don’t you like.” He asks trying not to let his eyes drag down his friends body again. Friend was the important wording here. He pushes away from the door and goes to his dresser.

He glances back at Mason whose sitting on the edge of his bed, unbuttoning his shirt, thinking about the answer to a question he’s forgotten he’d even asked. His fingers fumble on a sweatshirt before he grabs it and stands back up.

He turns and watches rapt as Mason takes his shirt off, peeling the fabric away from soft skin and lean arms.

He’s grateful that Mason is still 100 percent human because otherwise he’d be able to smell the tell-tale pheromones falling off him in waves, he feels too hot and Mason barely even noticed just how focused he is on his skin, on the movements of muscles under his damp skin.

“Brett?” Mason’s voice breaks through the fantasy of skin on skin contact of hot breath and hard strong movements.

“What?”

“You going to give me that sweater or do you just want me to sit here half naked?”

Is half naked really an option? It’s not is it. He tosses the sweater to him and smiling Mason pulls it on. It’s his Devonford Lacrosse sweater, it has his name and number on the back and is too big for Mason.

He rolls up the sleeves and smiled up at Brett, he felt warmer all ready but he knew one sure fire way to heat him back up.

Brett can’t get the image of Mason’s body out of his head, he’s flooded with the pleasant scent of Mason, damp and happy and god he could do with a lot more of that smell in his life.

He sits down on the bed next to him and he wants to touch him so badly he’s sure that Mason can tell even without any supernatural senses.

“Brett?”

“Mmm?”

“If you want to kiss me just do it, if not can you please help me with my calc-”

He pushes Mason down on his bed, he wants the whole room to smell like him.

“Calculus after.” Brett tells him pushing his hands under the sweater and pulling it up and off him.

“I’ll get cold…”

“No you won’t.” Brett’s voice is so much lower and darker than usual as he presses his mouth against Mason’s waist.

The flood of hormones is enough to drown in and he has zero problems with that. Worlds happiest drowning victim.

He kisses Mason and he returns the kiss with a fever that puts Brett into some frenzied sexual place.

Long wonderful moments later he has his hands on Mason’s belt, fully intending on devouring the shorter boy. He’s writhing under him, impatient, fingers digging into the blankets.

Mason is just as lithe and lean as he’d thought, just as oddly powerful, he was a coiled spring and Brett seemed to be twisting everything in him with his touches and kisses.

Mason’s mouth is swollen from his attention and Brett’s hair has gotten wilder from the boys wonderfully grabby hands.

He finally gets the belt undone and Mason’s heartbeat somehow gets quicker he wouldn’t have thought it possible.

Brett pulls at Mason’s pants his hands on the front of the boys underwear, he can see and feel and smell how much Mason wants this.

He wants it too.

Badly if the tightness of his own jeans and the ache in him is any indication.

Mason moans out at his touch and Brett swears under his breath his eyes switching into more animal gold, the image of Mason under him is maddening.

He pulls Mason out of his underwear and the whole world seems to exist only of Mason’s staggering fast heartbeat and panting breath.

Mason grabs out at him, his fingers hard in his hair pulling him greedily down.

His hands and breath on Mason, Mason’s hands pulling at his bedding and his hair.

There’s an angry thump against the bedroom door and Brett pulls up away from Mason with a growl that's echoed by a needy whine from Mason.

“I swear to  _god_  Lori they won’t find your body!”

“I don’t like her any more.” Mason grumbles looking at the bedroom door.

“Satomi just drove up asshats. If you want to get caught with dick in your mouth by all means continue.”

Brett looks down at how hard the pair of them are, how amazing Mason looks but pulls back. “I guess I should probably help you with calculus then.”

“Yeah… Nothing takes the heat out of a tryst quiet like parental interruption.” Mason pushes away from Brett, moving up on the bed to sort out his clothes.

Brett moves to the other side of the bedroom, sorting himself out and throwing open windows hoping to dilute the smell to somewhere between average teenage wanting and desperate unacted upon attraction. He could deal with a knowing look from Satomi about the hardships of crushes he could not deal with another safe sex talk.

He looks at Mason whose got his sweater back on, which thankfully hides all the marks he’d made on him.

He looks so cute.

Brett grabs his calculus textbook and Mason’s bag, “Maybe we should study in the dinning room…”

If they stay in his room he can’t guarantee that any tutoring will actually get done.

“Sounds safer.” Mason nods and walks passed Brett out into the hall where Lori is standing with arms crossed and a smirk.

Mason smiles at her sweetly and for a flash Lori pulls out a sweet smile in return as he walks down the stairs to set up in the dinning room.

Brett pauses at Lori, “You tell Satomi and I’ll rip you apart-”

Lori holds her hand out.

“Excuse me?”

“Twenty bucks.”

Brett rolls his eyes and hands over the money.

“Satomi will be able to tell anyway.”

“Do your homework Lori.” He pushes her back into her room and finds Mason sitting at the dinning room table pouring tea for Satomi, his face bright, blushing, and questions about the supernatural just falling out of his mouth.

“Satomi… How long have you been home?” He asks sitting down beside Mason whose legs are jumping nervously under the table.

“Just a few moments. I had Lori put tea on for me.” She is looking between them with a knowing look and he just  _knows_  the second Mason leaves he’ll be dragged into the study by the ear for another talk about safe sex and the dangers of bedding someone without any healing powers.

The entire room is silent for a moment, he can taste Mason’s embarrassment in the air along with other much more pleasing things.

Satomi gets up from the table and takes the tea tray.

“It was lovely to finally meet you Mason. Brett has been talking about you constantly for a long time now.”

“He has?”

“Oh yes. I’m just glad that Brett finally brought a boyfriend over for me to meet.” Satomi looks between them, sees the embarrassment flushing over them before settling in him.

Her eyes are dark and the look is heavy. She’s daring him to say something.

He says nothing just puts his hand under the table to still Mason’s jumping leg.

“I’ll be in the study if you need me.” She doesn’t say that she’s leaving the door open but he certainly doesn’t here her close it.

Mason whispers as if everyone in the house can’t hear him anyway,  _“boyfriend?”_

“Do you want to? I mean if you just want to fool around and stuff that’s fine too-” he whispers in return wondering what kind of looks he’s going to get from Lori and Satomi later.

“No we can. I mean if you want to that’s cool.”

“Cool.”

Mason doesn’t say anything about how Brett’s hand is still on his leg but instead opens up his calculus homework.

Mason leaves hours later with his sweater and hopefully a better understanding of calculus and an invitation to have dinner with them properly next week.

Brett drives him home and they sit in Mason’s drive way in silence for a while.

“You really okay with being my boyfriend?” Brett asks the steering wheel. Mason is sitting beside him smelling way way to good.

“Yeah. You’re not just doing this so Satomi won’t slut shame you or something right?”

“No way. I think you’re great.”

Mason smiles brightly and looks down at his hands in his lap, “I think you’re great too.” Mason opens his car door but before he gets all the way out of the car he leans over and presses a kiss against his cheek.

“Call you tomorrow.” Brett tells him as he closes the car door.

He waits for Mason to close the front door behind him before he drives back home.

He should tutor Mason more often. He’s in such a good mood that when Satomi grabs him by the ear when he gets home and drags him into the study he doesn’t even mind.

At least until she says the word lubrication. Then he thinks he’s going to be sick.


End file.
